


Love is love

by Isabeauu



Series: Love is love [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabeauu/pseuds/Isabeauu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>coming out to his parents wasn't half as scary for Sauli as telling them about his boyfriend. But he has a reason. A very good one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that randomly came to mind. I hope you like it ;)

“Hey, handsome.” Adam opens the door to invite his boyfriend inside. “How was school?” They share a quick kiss before Sauli drops his schoolbag in the hallway close to the door and takes off his shoes. Adam still gets the urge sometimes to tell him he doesn’t have to – but they’ve had that conversation one too many times already, so he doesn’t bother anymore.

The way Sauli shrugs and walks along towards the couch gives Adam the first hint that something’s up. The second comes in the form of Sauli retreating when Adam tries to sit close next to him. “Sauli?”

“It’s nothing.” Adam sighs and turns towards Sauli. “Just tired. School was boring.” Sauli looks up to Adam with a tentative smile. “How was work? Did you get some sleep today?”

For a moment, Adam wonders whether or not he should allow Sauli to change the subject, but he decides to let it go for now. They’ve been together for six months and by now Adam knows Sauli comes to him when something’s really wrong. “Yeah. The party was basically over at around four this morning, so it wasn’t too bad.”

Sauli hums and crawls closer to Adam and hides his face in Adam’s neck. “What time did you get home?”

“Around five. Terrance drove me home.”

For a moment Sauli looks up and then lays his head back where it was. Adam automatically wraps his arms around the smaller man’s body, hand resting on his lower back and hip. “Did I wake you?”

Adam smiles and presses a kiss to Sauli’s scalp. “You didn’t.” Sauli closes his eyes and breathes Adam in. He lets his mind wander to his parents for a moment – until Adam tickles his side and so forces Sauli to look up at him. “Tired?” Sauli nods. “I’m all for you getting some sleep, honey, but I’ve got that audition in two hours.”

Oh, Sauli thinks. Right. He forgot about that. “Oh, right. I’ll let you get ready, then.” He pushes himself off the couch but doesn’t get too far with Adam grabbing his hand.

“You can stay until I leave, if you want. No need to run.”

Sauli smiles and bends down to kiss Adam’s lips. “I know, but I’ve got some homework anyway.” He shuffles Adam’s hair and turns to get his shoes. “Maybe I’ll come by tonight if my parents let me.”

“My mom’s here tonight.” Adam says apologetically. Not that he has any reason to, Sauli’s as much of a chicken as Adam is when it comes to telling their parents about their relationship.

“Oh. Okay.” Sauli grabs his bag and turns to Adam who followed him towards the little hallway. “I’ll call you then, okay?” Adam nods and steps closer to share a kiss. “Love you.”

“Love you, too, baby.”

“Break a leg later today.”

Adam smiles and presses one last kiss to Sauli’s lips before he’s gone. “Thanks.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sauli knows now is the only time of the day he’s going to get his parents alone. So now is the only time he could maybe finally talk to them since it’s a conversation he doesn’t want to have with his sisters around. Not yet, anyway. He knows at some point they’re going to find out, or he is going to tell them as well, but he wants to know whether or not his parents support him first.

His father spots him first. “Hey Sauli. How was school?”

“Hey dad. School was okay.” He walks along to press a kiss to his mother’s cheek like he always does. Here goes. “Can we talk?” Because the more time he’d let pass by, the more nervous he’d become and that would only result in him not telling. And being with Adam today – and the past few weeks – gave him all the motivation he needed to get to this point.

“Sure”, Sauli’s mother replies almost immediately and pats the couch, but Sauli chooses to sit in the love seat – which is kind of ironic to him, knowing what he’s about to tell. His father sits himself down next to his mother and looks at him expectantly. Neither one of them ask any questions and somehow it makes Sauli even more nervous because he has no idea how to start this conversation.

“Uh – so, I need to tell you something. I’ve been thinking about this for weeks now and – well – yeah.” He looks at the bracelet that Adam bought him for their six month anniversary and smiles to himself. With a big sigh, he looks up to his parents. “So you know Adam, right?”

Not that he’s ever been over. Way too risky. “Adam, your best friend, yes.” Sauli’s mother answers, although her look tells a complete different story. “Sauli?” Somehow Sauli _knows_ what she’s about to ask. “Is Adam your boyfriend?”

Sauli chokes on his breath and dares to look up after mumbling a loud enough _yes_ for his parents to hear. He sees both his parents smile at him, which he expected. Admitting to dating Adam isn’t the part he’s anxious about. “So why all the secret behavior? We already knew, Sauli.” Not like Sauli could forget the time he came out to his parents at age 15. Well. “Sauli?”

“There’s this thing.” Everyone stays quiet so Sauli can continue. “Adam – he’s, well. He’s older.”

Sauli sees the moment it all makes sense to his mother. Like everything clicks. “How much older?” She knows. She _knows_ it’s not just two or three years. Sauli can see it. “How much?”

“Nine. He’s twenty-six.” Sauli doesn’t know why he feels ashamed admitting to it. He’s never been ashamed of Adam – never is. He hears his dad repeat the number nine and looks at his hands again. He doesn’t want to see the shame and disappointment in their eyes. “But he’s not – like – I don’t know. He doesn’t care. He’s sweet.”

“Nine years is a lot when you’re only seventeen, Sauli.”

The shame Sauli felt disappears that exact moment and he’s ready to protect Adam and himself. “Mom, please. It’s not a big deal.”

“No? I find it a pretty big deal.”

“Why?” Sauli shrieks. “Why does it have to be one? Love is love.”

Sauli’s father sighs. “You’re seventeen, Sauli. Love is a big word to use.”

“Seventeen. Not seven”, he defends himself.

“Sauli.”

“Whatever. I’m going to make homework.”

“Don’t run away, Sauli.”

He stops abrupt and turns towards his parents. “I don’t want to hear that you don’t approve. I did not tell you so you could give me your opinion. I told you because I no longer want to hide something so beautiful and something that makes me so happy. I don’t want Adam to feel like he’s a secret I don’t dare to tell anyone about. He deserves so much more.”

“Try to understand, honey, we’re just worried.”

“You shouldn’t be. He’s the sweetest guy you’ll ever meet. He’s never forced me to do anything, ever.” Sauli’s mother goes pale a little at being reminded that her youngest child is growing up so fast and he’s turning into a man. All Sauli’s sisters got _the_ talk when they had their first boyfriends, and neither one of Sauli’s parents had ever thought about giving Sauli that talk. But now it sounds like Sauli’s in an intimate relationship with a man and he’s had to learn everything on his own. That’s the reason why Sauli’s mother has to blink away some tears.

“You’re still so young.”

Sauli can take much but he could talk all night and tell them every reason why he loves Adam, but their problem would still be him being too young. So he shakes his head and walks away. “Whatever.”

 

* * *

 

 

The door is barely open when Sauli wriggles himself inside and wraps his arms strongly around Adam’s middle, face hidden against his chest. Adam pushes the door closed again and does the same to Sauli. He doesn’t ask any questions although he would like to. Instead, he waits until the couple of minutes that Sauli need just being this close are over and he slowly lets go to look up to Adam with teary eyes. “What’s wrong?” Adam pushes a strand of lost hair away and wipes away a tear. “Hey?”

“Can I stay tonight?” Sauli whispers.

Adam smiles a little confused. “You’re doing this explaining thing backwards, honey. What happened?”

“My parents know about you and me.”

“Oh. Shit”, Adam looks behind him for a second and it’s only then that Sauli realizes that _Adam’s mother_ was supposed to come over. And when he looks around Adam, there she is, the woman Adam loves with all his heart. Adam grabs Sauli’s hand, shouts a _we’ll be right back, mom_ and pulls Sauli towards his bedroom. “How did they find out?”

“I told them.”

“You told them”, Adam repeats dumbstruck. “Why?”

“What do you mean, why?”

“Like, why now? Why didn’t you tell me you were going to?”

Sauli shrugs. “Because then I would pull out. I’d start doubting again and I didn’t want to. When I was here earlier, and the past couple of weeks – I just realized how comfortable I feel around you, and that I love you even though I’m only seventeen. I’m young but I do know what love is because of you. I don’t want to hide you and I don’t want you to feel like what we have is wrong when it is so fucking beautiful.”

“That’s not – fuck, Sauli. We should’ve talked about this before you told your parents, but I’m so fucking proud of you, baby.” Adam beams and Sauli can’t help but match his smile. “You did it!” Adam hugs him close. “And now I will have to tell my mother. Or probably more, like, confirm her thoughts”, he winks at Sauli.

“Sorry about stumbling in like this. I just – my parents kept going on about how young I am and I walked out.”

“Oh, honey.”

Sauli shrugs and leans his head against Adam’s chest again. “So can I stay tonight? I don’t want to go home.”

“Sauli –” It’s moments like these, tiny little fractures in time, that Adam realizes that Sauli is indeed younger – a whole lot younger. It’s the teenage years’ stubbornness Adam grew out of years ago. He wants to point out to Sauli that running isn’t the best option, that he should go home and talk to his parents. But Sauli’s not stupid, nor is he being unreasonable. Yes, he ran away without his parents knowing and yes, he probably should have talked about it some more instead of just fleeing. But he’s just hurt, that’s all. And scared, maybe. So Adam gives in instead of protesting like he wanted to initially. “Sure. But you have to text your parents that you’re here so they don’t worry.”

“Okay. Sorry about your mom.”

Adam laughs and kisses Sauli’s scalp. “That’s okay. She already knew there was someone, I was just waiting for you to be ready to tell people.” Sauli smiles at him. “There’s nothing wrong with us, baby. Like you said, we’re fucking beautiful.”

Sauli stands on the top of his toes to be able to kiss Adam. “We are.”

“Now. You text your parents, and I’ll go talk to my mom. Come in whenever you’re ready, okay?”

Sauli nods and grabs his phone, deciding to call instead of text. It doesn’t take his mother long to answer. “Sauli, where are you? Honey, we’re so sorry –”

“Mom – wait. I’m at Adam’s.”

“Oh.”

“I’m okay. I just needed to – I had to go away for a while.”

“Sauli, please try to understand.”

“I do, mom. I do understand, but please try to understand _me._ ”

It’s silent for a while and Sauli can practically hear the wheels turning in his mother’s head. Then suddenly she asks: “Are you really sure this is what you want?”

“I love him, mom”, is all the answer Sauli gives.

“Then I want to meet the man that makes my son happy.”

Sauli beams. “Thank you, mom!”

“Why don’t you invite him for dinner some time?”

“I will. Can I – uhm, well. Is it okay if I -”

“Just make sure you’re home for lunch tomorrow.”

Sauli nearly jumps. “I will. Thank you, mom! I love you.”

“I love you too, honey. Have fun tonight.” And with that she hangs up.

 

* * *

 

 

Adam sticks his head inside the room. “You okay in here?”

Sauli looks nervous. “Yeah. Just didn’t know if I could come in.”

“Sure you can. Mom’s been waiting to meet you. Apparently she’s suspected since last time.” Which comes to no surprise to Sauli, knowing well enough how he looks at Adam sometimes. You’d have to be blind not to notice, which is why they mostly kept their relationship inside Adam’s apartment. They never planned on that one time where Leila came over with a surprise dinner for her eldest son. “Come on. She’s made dinner.”

“I’m nervous.”

Adam's reply comes quickly. “She’ll love you.”

“Mom and dad want to meet you.”

Adam smiles and hugs Sauli. “That’s awesome, baby.”

“I can’t do this.” Adam laughs. “Don’t laugh.”

“Sure you can, honey. Come on.” He grabs a strong hold of Sauli’s hand and doesn’t let go until they’re in front of his mother with her knowing smile and everything. “Mom, this is Sauli. Sauli, this is my mom, Leila.”

“Hi”, Sauli mumbles shyly and presses close to Adam’s side.

“Hi, I’ve heard loads about you.” She smiles again and points to the table where dinner is served. “Come on, before it gets cold.”

Sauli smiles at Adam and relaxes a tiny little bit. “That wasn’t too bad”, he whispers. Adam laughs lightly and kisses his nose. “No it wasn’t”, he answers. “told you”, he winks.

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

“Bite me.”

“Love to.”

“Adam”, Leila warns her son and rolls her eyes when both Adam and Sauli giggle. Telling their parents was something Sauli hadn’t thought of until a couple of weeks ago, yet it seemed to already have changed so much. It feels different, lighter, more serious in some way even. And so he can’t regret his decision when looking at Adam. Not at all. Age difference or not, love is love. And he loves Adam and Adam loves him. And that's all that really matters for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've been posting a lot of Saulbert fics, and I just wanted to point out yet again that I do not think anything of anyone's private life. This is just my imagination at its best and not more than that. ;)


End file.
